


kiss of death

by heartbeat_skipping



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeat_skipping/pseuds/heartbeat_skipping
Summary: a re-write of the bluexgansey kiss scene, because the canon one was trash
Relationships: Blue/Gansey, Gansey/Blue, bluesy
Kudos: 21





	kiss of death

"Gansey," Blue whispered so quietly Gansey wasn't sure if Blue had spoken at all.  
"Blue," he murmured, something unfolding inside him.  
A silence trickled through. Thunder shook the forest violently.  
"Can you do something for me?" Gansey’s voice was so faint Blue wasn’t sure if Gansey had spoken at all.

Blue nodded and the rain was pouring.  
Gansey felt unsure, the knowledge of what was to be done a screaming whisper and a bloody, pulsing warning. But now was the time. The only time. The last. 

So he let the words he’d kept folded in his heart escape into the steamy air.

"Kiss me."

Gansey's voice was broken - sad - but filled with all the right amounts of hope. She looked at him for a second. Gansey. Her true love. She wished that he would not die. And as she thought that, she realised the absurdity of this all - here they were: standing, surrounded by piles of leaves, overarching trees and by magic, magic.

For all her life, Blue Sargent had been told that if she kissed her true love he would die.

She never thought that a problem until Gansey held her hand, until he phoned her every night, until she had looked into his eyes and found a feeling so foreign and warm.

Slowly their faces were drawn together. For a second they just stared at each other and the possibility of death and a kiss taunted them. She kissed him hard on the lips, pressed down and wished that this was not the last time but she knew, deep down, it was, it was. A spark ignited in Gansey: a hunger that had been tumbling around in him for too long. When Blue kissed him, he kissed her back, passionately and hungrily. Her hands were in his hair. His hands cupped her face, his thumbs brackets around her mouth. He did not think of death, he only - could only - think of Blue and her face in his hands, the shape of her body and it being pressed against his and the want burning inside him.

Oh, the want.

And Blue was pretty and perfect in a way he could only explain as a miracle. And Gansey was handsome and smart in a way Blue could only describe as magic. Blue refused to break away and Gansey refused to. Because this couldn't end.

Kissing was different from holding Blue, different from being so close to each other that they wanted to, just simply wanted to. 

Kissing was different and it made Gansey feel alive.  
Blue was there and Gansey held her and Blue held Gansey and for a while, there was rain and a kiss and that's all there was.  
Then Blue knew that this was it.  
So she let go.  
She let go and Gansey fell into the green grass below.  
Blue cried out. She kneeled before Gansey and whispered his name, his death so real she could feel the coldness of it flooding her system. The rain had stopped along with Gansey’s heart. She rocked herself back and forth over Gansey, holding his body as if he was the only real thing left in the world. Just a second ago his lips had been feverishly kissing hers.  
and now they were pale and he was dead dead dead

Blue did not cry.


End file.
